Fire of an unknown origin
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Warren is sick. his fire is going out and its killing him...painfully. Is there anything hero support can do? is there anything anyone can do?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Dont own any Sky High characters. i wish i owned Warren Peace but._

_**A/N: **__my first Sky High fic...so go easy. big fan of Warren Peace. this fic is about him. lol!_

_**SUMMARY: **__Warren Peace is acting strangely. Well...more so than usual. His fire is going out and its killing him... painfully. What can hero _

_support do to save him? _

**FIRE OF AN UNKNOWN ORIGIN:**

**Chapter one:**

Warren Peace awoke suddenly to the incessant buzzing of his alarm clock.

He growled in frustration, and lobbed a ball of flame at the offending item, melting it in an instant.

Frowning, he burrowed deeper into his pillows. For some odd reason, the use of his power had left him dizzy and breathless, and a cold sweat had

broken out on his forhead.

All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Warren!" his mother cried from the bottom of his loft. "Get up! The bus will come soon!"

The tall boy grumbled his distaste at the prospect of school, but he knew he would have to suck it up. Principal Powers would not be happy if

he didn't show.

With slow, careful movements, he stood and changed into a pair of torn jeans, an old shirt and a leather jacket. His hair remained tousled but he

shrugged it off and made his way down to the main living area.

"Are you okay son?" His mother inquired as he entered the kitchen, shoving his fingerless gloves onto his shaking hands.

"I'm fine mom. I'm going to school now."

Warren shouldered his bag and rushed out into the cool morning air without so much as a second glance.

The bus was already there.

He stumbled down the worn path, wary of the eyes on him as he climbed into the bus.

"Good morning Mr. Peace," Ron Wilson said cheerily.

Warren wasn't in the mood for cheery.

"Shove it," he snapped taking a seat at the back.

Layla watched suspiciously as her friend sat alone with a grunt.

"Warren?" she ventured.

"Don't. Not today. I'm fine,"

Layla just shook her head. If he didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to push him.

She knew perfectly well what would happen if she did that.

Turning to Magenta, she shrugged. "Wonder what's got him so twisted," she commented softly.

The purple haird shape shifter just shrugged and stared out the window as they climbed the closed bridge.

Peace knew what was coming next. he gripped the seat in front of him, swallowing the bile that was climbing his throat.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _He though vehemently as they launched into the air.

he seriously thought he'd lose his stomach as the jets were fired and they flew higher.

The excited screaming pierced his brain painfully, and he clapped his hands over his ears.

"Can you all just shut the fuck up!' he cried.

The bus fell silent and all eyes were in him.

Even Ron's.

The bus plummeted and the screaming started again.

_For fuck's sake, _Warren sighed inwardly, passing a hand over his still sweating face.

As they landed, safely on the grounds of the school, suspended high up in the air, Warren Peace could've cried out in relief.

He stepped off the bus, avoiding eye contact with his friends and continued up the grass.

"Hey hot-head!" came a voice.

Following that voice was a vice like grip on his shoulder.

It was Speed and Lash.

"What do you two chuckle heads want?" Warren grumbled.

"You're lookin' a little green around the gills today, Peace," Lash taunted, giving him a whip with his super stretchable arm.

"Get stuffed Limp,"

"Oooh limp, eh?"

"Leave him alone!" Layla said, joining the argument.

"Shut up hippie," Lash said, knocking her to the grass.

Peace growled and grabbed the offending limp tighty, flaming up.

the action took alot of energy out of him.

alot more than usuall.

"Don't. Ever. Hit. A. Girl." Peace snarled.

"Let him go, hot-head," Speed snapped.

"Fuck you,"

Warren stepped away and fire travelled up his arms.

Lash nodded to his friend, and Speed took off, doing fast, tight circles around him.

The lack of oxygen to his flame was beginning to hurt.

No.

It was fucking agony.

Warren fell to his knee's as the pounding white hot pain filled him, before his sank into a blissful black oblivion...

* * *

_**What y'all think of chapter one? reveiw please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Dont own any Sky High characters. i wish i owned Warren Peace but._

_**A/N: **__just so u know, this is set a year after the incident. That's why lash and speed are back. They were given amnesty._

**FIRE OF AN UNKNOWN ORIGIN:**

**Chapter two:**

Warren hit the ground with a thud and all was silent.

Layla watched shocked, before moving into action.

"Warren!" she cried, settling beside him, and brushing his dark hair from his pale, sweaty face.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Speed demanded.

The copper-haired girl glared up at the stout boy.

"You should know, you're the one who did it!"

Lash rolled his eyes. "Come off it. He's faking," the tall boy gave him a hard kick.

He remained still, face slack and eyes flickering blindly under his lids.

"Move your ass idiot!" Magenta snapped, letting go of Zack and crouching beside the fallen friend.

"What do you think is wrong?" she asked, feeling the side of his throat.

His pulse was weak and thready.

The shape-shifter frowned. "Not good…" she muttered.

"What 'Genta?" Layla inquired as she absently stroked Warren's prominent cheekbones.

"His pulse…its really weak…" she replied. "Has somebody gone to get help?"

Zack nodded, joining them. "Yeah, Stronghold and Eric went about five minutes ago, they should be coming back right about n-"

"What's going on here? What happened?"

They had returned and coach Boomer followed them closely.

The gym teacher crouched down beside the fallen student and placed his fingers to his throat.

"He needs medical attention. Layla, what happened?"

Layla's eyes slowly shifted from Warren's prone form to the concerned eyes of the coach.

"He was acting a little odd this morning, then we got off the bus, Lash and Speed started having a go. I tried to intervene, but Lash knocked me over and Warren wasn't happy. He flamed up, and Speed…well, put him out, I suppose," she explained.

Coach Boomer nodded. "So the attack was provoked?"

"No! Warren didn't do anything! It was just a warning! He was looking out for me!"

"Well, I don't think this little probation trial is working," he pointed out to the two young men. "I'm going to have words with Principal Powers. Stronghold, you think you can get Mr. Peace into the infirmary so the nurse can determine whether he needs a hospital?"

"Sure coach," Wil nodded, crouched down and lifted the fallen boy off the grass with ease.

He lifted off the ground and flew up to the infirmary window, figuring it would be the quickest way.

He tapped the window with his foot, but unfortunately, with still no control of his super powers, the simple movement caused the thick glass to shatter, cascading into the clean antiseptic interior of the infirmary.

"Mr. Stronghold, you're costing this damn place more and more. What's the problem with Mr. Peace?" The old nurse asked.

"Collapsed ma'am. Pulse is weak and he has a high fever." Wil explained, placing his friend on the closest bed.

The nurse tutted. "Alright Wil. Out. I will inform you and your band of delinquent friends of Warren's condition once I find out more." This was said in good nature and Wil knew she was messing with him.

"Dear, dear. You children…" she muttered to no one in particular.

She retrieved a thermometer, keeping in mind his powers, and placed it in his ear.

"106.5…not good, even for him…"

For a moment, the nurse watched his chest rise and fall irregularly, his breathing, a gasp, matched the odd movements.

The young man stirred, and coughed, spraying small droplets of blood onto his chin.

"Mmmm…wha's …whasgoinon?" He slurred, as his lids fluttered.

"Ah…Mr. Peace. How are you feeling?"

The young man frowned, obviously confused. "I…shit…what the hell…where am I?"

Warren struggled to get up, but there was just no energy left in his body. His body flumped uselessly back to the bed, his eyes closing in defeat.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Just try to relax…I'm not quite sure what is wrong with you. At the moment, you are in the infirmary…but I think you may need a proper doctor…hold on,"

The nurses eyes flashed red and the x-ray beam penetrated the length of his body.

"Jesus Christ boy…what in the world have you done to yourself?" She inquired incredulously. Surely the boy _can't _have done this to himself.

"What?"

"Your…never mind. You need a hospital. Sleep for now." She clicked her fingers and he passed out instantly.

She picked up a phone and dialed Principal Powers.

"Ma'am. You need to come to the infirmary right away. I have a student here. The flame boy. He's in bad shape,"

* * *

"Well, what's the diagnosis?" Coach Boomer asked, having joined the small meeting in the infirmary.

"His fire…it's doing horrible things to him. He has severe internal bleeding, and contusions to his liver and kidneys…how they got there, I'll never guess…but it is his head that worries me the most…he has several clots in his brain, situated mostly in the frontal lobe. As well as that, he has a large aneurysm in the cerebellum. I have no idea what could've caused such severe damage! But I know one thing…" She trailed off and looked away sadly. "Warren is…well…he's dying,"

* * *

_**Sorry bout the wait. I was booted off the computer, got in trouble. Hope you enjoyed but! Just for the record…I think Wil Stronghold is an annoying little twerp, and I really don't like him. He's so…childish. No offence intended for avid Wil lovers…he's just there to do the flying and the lifting. He wont be mentioned much. I'm more of a Warren/Layla/Magenta/Zack/Speed/Lash type of gal…I like all those characters. Stick around and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Review! **_


End file.
